Malaria is one of the most widespread infectious diseases of man and threatens almost half the world's population. Currently, there are an estimated 350+ million acute cases worldwide each year and approximately 1- 2 million infants and young children die in Africa alone because of the disease. Traditional methods of controlling malaria with insecticides and drugs have been inadequate. Thus, increased attention has focused on developing a safe and effective vaccine against the parasite. In Phase I of this project our objective is to assess the relative protective efficacy of immunization with various synthetic peptides based on sequences from the major surface protein of malaria sporozoites. We will utilize a - P. berghei rodent malaria model since no reliable animal model is available for the human malaria parasites, P. falciparum and P. vivax. Data from this study will be used to establish principle that can be applied to the development of novel vaccine candidates for the human malaria parasites.